The Barrier Weakens Further
by Saliaven Chronotis
Summary: Here it is, the setup for my really good ones.
1. The Cracks of Doom

The barrier weakens further  
By Saliaven Chronotis  
Part 1

The Cracks of Doom

Thunder and lightning, Thunder and Lightning. Outside, all was Thunder and Lightning. Ash could feel the raw power in his cheeks...and there was something else out there. It suddenly became clear that there was going to be an event of massive proportions and he took human form again. (He had found after awhile as a Pikachu that he could now go back and forth freely. Battling with seven pokemon is an advantage.) Misty was sitting on the couch reading and didn't notice as he walked down the stairs into their living room. What she did notice was the sudden voice from on high.  
"YOU WILL SUMMON THE DOOM POKEMON"  
The voice rocked the foundations of their house and the two looked at each other, confused.  
"What are the doom pokemon?" Misty asked. "And why should we summon them?" Ash added.  
"OAK CAN TELL YOU WHAT THEY ARE. AND AS FOR WHY, IF YOU DON'T I WILL SMITE YOU!"  
"You smite and you smite not." Ash yelled back. He felt his hair stand on end and transformed just in time to intercept the lightning bolt that managed to hit him on the first floor of a two floor home without damaging anything else.  
"We agree!" Misty said quickly and there was no more.  
The storm had dissipated quickly afterwards and the dynamic duo, followed as always by Pikachu, decided to go to Professor Oak as quickly as possible in order to learn what was going on. The trip between Viridian and Pallet was uneventful most of the way. As they were nearing Pallet, though, they heard something they had not thought could be heard in the twin regions. Especially not this version.  
"Prepare for trouble"  
"And make in quadruple.  
"To protect the worlds from devastation"  
"To unite all peoples within our nations"  
"To denounce the evils of truth and love"  
"To extend our reaches to the stars above"  
"Jesses"  
"Jameses"  
"Team Rockets blast off at the speed of light"  
"Surrender now or prepare to fight"  
"That's right"  
Ash looked on incredulously as TR squared faced him. Obviously, the resourceful TR from Hoenn had found a way past the barrier and had met with the TR that was accidentally created during the time distortions. In no mood for the antics of the ascended Rockets, he sent out Illuminorb.  
"That looks like a rare pokemon." Jesses observed. She promptly grabbed Illuminorb, a tactical error considering the great possibility that Illuminorb is made of Plasma. She immediately let go, at which point Ash yelled "Thunder cannon" and blew the lot of them as far as the Orange Islands. They then proceeded to Professor Oak's lab and ranch unhindered.  
"I have heard of the doom pokemon in legend only. According to legend, they existed for a brief time when the world was being created and tried to stop the final creation of the legendary pokemon, fearing that if more like them were to be made, that they would lose their place as a small elite class. Their hatred for the new ones twisted them and made them evil, both were banished to the center of the Earth until they could be freed.  
"Is all that true?" Misty asked.  
"It sounds like a bad idea to free them." Ash put in.  
"It may be that the doom pokemon were early forms of dark type and were misunderstood. I would love to study them either way."  
"Since we risk being smote otherwise, we might as well."  
"If you wish it, I will give you a map to the two places they can be summoned from and instructions on how to go about it. No one has tried, since there is always opposition to risking the world. I will also mark which place will get you Doomsay and which will get you Doomsday."Thunder and lightning, Thunder and Lightning. Outside, all was Thunder and Lightning. Ash could feel the raw power in his cheeks...and there was something else out there. It suddenly became clear that there was going to be an event of massive proportions and he took human form again. (He had found after awhile as a Pikachu that he could now go back and forth freely. Battling with seven pokemon is an advantage.) Misty was sitting on the couch reading and didn't notice as he walked down the stairs into their living room. What she did notice was the sudden voice from on high. "YOU WILL SUMMON THE DOOM POKEMON" The voice rocked the foundations of their house and the two looked at each other, confused. "What are the doom pokemon?" Misty asked. "And why should we summon them?" Ash added. "OAK CAN TELL YOU WHAT THEY ARE. AND AS FOR WHY, IF YOU DON'T I WILL SMITE YOU!" "You smite and you smite not." Ash yelled back. He felt his hair stand on end and transformed just in time to intercept the lightning bolt that managed to hit him on the first floor of a two floor home without damaging anything else. "We agree!" Misty said quickly and there was no more. The storm had dissipated quickly afterwards and the dynamic duo, followed as always by Pikachu, decided to go to Professor Oak as quickly as possible in order to learn what was going on. The trip between Viridian and Pallet was uneventful most of the way. As they were nearing Pallet, though, they heard something they had not thought could be heard in the twin regions. Especially not this version. "Prepare for trouble" "And make in quadruple. "To protect the worlds from devastation" "To unite all peoples within our nations" "To denounce the evils of truth and love" "To extend our reaches to the stars above" "Jesses" "Jameses" "Team Rockets blast off at the speed of light" "Surrender now or prepare to fight" "That's right" Ash looked on incredulously as TR squared faced him. Obviously, the resourceful TR from Hoenn had found a way past the barrier and had met with the TR that was accidentally created during the time distortions. In no mood for the antics of the ascended Rockets, he sent out Illuminorb. "That looks like a rare pokemon." Jesses observed. She promptly grabbed Illuminorb, a tactical error considering the great possibility that Illuminorb is made of Plasma. She immediately let go, at which point Ash yelled "Thunder cannon" and blew the lot of them as far as the Orange Islands. They then proceeded to Professor Oak's lab and ranch unhindered. "I have heard of the doom pokemon in legend only. According to legend, they existed for a brief time when the world was being created and tried to stop the final creation of the legendary pokemon, fearing that if more like them were to be made, that they would lose their place as a small elite class. Their hatred for the new ones twisted them and made them evil, both were banished to the center of the Earth until they could be freed. "Is all that true?" Misty asked. "It sounds like a bad idea to free them." Ash put in. "It may be that the doom pokemon were early forms of dark type and were misunderstood. I would love to study them either way." "Since we risk being smote otherwise, we might as well." "If you wish it, I will give you a map to the two places they can be summoned from and instructions on how to go about it. No one has tried, since there is always opposition to risking the world. I will also mark which place will get you Doomsay and which will get you Doomsday."

Duplictwo was in contemplation of the universe when It Happened. The Mewtwo side just disappeared and Duplica was left wondering exactly what Happened. As for Mewtwo, he had been Summoned to the mystic hall. When he arrived, Mew was floating in the center in a ring of runes. Curious to find out who was being called and why, Mewtwo went over to look at what had been written. When he saw the symbols, he was stricken with foreboding and even a little terror, unknown to him previously. Doom was about to be released and Mew was calling the Old Ones.

Meanwhile, Ash and Misty had reached the ruins containing the two portals. It seemed like most of the ruins they had encountered over time, in fact it looked rather familiar. "Hey, Mist. Aren't these the ruins that I accidentally set free those huge pokemon in?" Ash asked.  
"Look at the map, Ash. This place may be similar, but it is not Pokemopolis. It seems older actually." Misty looked around and, as expected, the temple to the ancients was there. They looked at the map and saw that two smaller temples on either side of the road housed the portals. They decided to examine the temples before trying to summon the dooms. Looking at the outside of each, according to the map, the one for doomsay was a basic temple except the picture at the top, labeling for those who built it, what the temple was. It was a skull. Looking at the one for doomsday was even more puzzling. "Do you think the picture was destroyed?" Ash whispered.  
"No, that is too well carved to be a destroyed work."  
"But what does it mean. Just a black hole."  
"I don't know, and I don't really want to. That's creepier than the skull."  
"I agree."  
Looking inside of each temple, they found little of interest except that in the center of each was a sign in various ancient languages. They translated as: Place runes here(arrow up). P.S. You'll be sorry! "That makes me a little suspicious of what we are doing in terms of morality." Misty said, a bit shaken. Ash was shaken too. In fact, he was still shaking, and pikachu looked very alarmed at all that had transpired so far. "I think that for safety, we had better join our senses telepathically. You never know what might happen." Misty added, seeing Ash's nervousness at this, and trying to hide her own. Ash agreed and they took out the instructions for how to raise the trapped legends. It seemed pretty straightforward, a rune ring drawn where the sign pointed, a little incantation and WHAMO! Doom is released. "I'm really starting to feel like Team Rocket." Ash muttered, making Misty giggle. She appreciated that. "And what's wrong with that?" Misty shouted, in her best Jesse impersonation. They both laughed at the idea and then examined the instructions a bit more. "Everything seems identical for both, except this rune here." Misty pointed out the rune.  
"I'm guessing that their name is the rune that is changed."  
They split up and went to either temple. Ash taking Doomsay and Misty Doomsday.

The Old Ones were almost all there. Unlike the pokemon tribunal, they were all the legendary pokemon. Every single one materialized in the mystic hall, answering the summons of Mew. When they were all assembled, Mew went to the central platform to address the assemblage. 'Most of you have probably already heard why we are here.' Mew thundered his mental voice, for this was serious and his usually cheerful demeanor was gone. 'But I will repeat it in order to inform some and confirm for the rest. The Doomsay and Doomsday are, as I speak, being resurrected by two pokemon trainers. Since they are the personal interest of Mewtwo, I would ask him to explain if he can, why they do this.'  
Mewtwo took the stand 'I would first point out that compared to all of you, I am very young. Out of all of us, I am the only one who never witnessed what the two did when they walked the Earth. As for the two trainers, I am at a loss to explain it. What they do now is against everything they have ever done. I can only guess that they are either unaware of what they do, or are being coerced. I ask celibi to investigate their recent past.' At that, Celibi disappeared in a flash and then reappeared. 'They have been ordered to by an unknown force, acting very much like a god.'  
This brought the assemblage into an uproar and Entei stood. 'Why don't we just stop them somehow?' He roared.  
Mew answered 'What little power the two have left on this world is centered on their portals and those who seek to open them. There is nothing we can do until we have a sense of where they are. Once they appear, we can act. In that respect, I ask that you gather all pokemon to stop them.'

On Cinnabar Island, the scientists at the cloning lab were excited. The new, hopefully even stronger, clone of Mew was stirring far earlier than they expected. What they also didn't expect was what happened next, Mewthree opened his eyes and disappeared. He materialized in the mystic hall just as the others vanished. He decided to wait until the armies had been gathered for him to make his move. In the meantime, maybe a stop back at the lab would be worthwhile.

According to what they had read, the ritual was more effective if both were performed simultaneously. They both drew the runes and then did the chant. "Millennia ago, you walked the Earth, bringing death and destruction. Now we call, come back to us! Our world needs your power. Your banishment ends now, we summon forth, the demons of death and destruction." The earth shook, thunderclouds formed and the two temples were struck repeatedly with lightning. Illuminorb protected Misty, Ash and Pikachu were unaffected. The circle glowed and the doom pokemon rose. They rose absolutely simultaneously and the trainers through their link saw why the temples had that insignia. Doomsay looked like a human torso with kabutops arms and a trailing lower body that resembled decaying earth. Doomsday was a hooded cloak with barely discernable features. What could be seen of it was frightening enough. Then, also simultaneously, two figures appeared at the entrance to both temples.


	2. The Armies Gather

The barrier weakens further  
By Saliaven Chronotis  
Part 2 

The armies gather

Mew stood in the center of the gathering hall. He had never thought he would have to use the type gates again, as their purpose was such that only the greatest need would drive him to open them. Soon after this thought, a sky-high blast of dark psi erupted out of one, heralding the first coming. Mewtwo appeared, trailed by every psychic pokemon of the twin regions. Next, a blast of fire came from another and the fire types arrived. It went as such with the water, grass, fighting, flying, bug and electric types. Then, a ray of sun shone on the assemblage and a single clefable came through the normal gate. "My lord, the normal pokemon will not come. They say that your word is not good enough to send them all to war. They have used their powers to make sure all normals will not come. They also say that there is but one they will follow and you know who it is."  
'Damnation' said mew 'I hoped I wouldn't have to do this.' He disappeared a moment and then reappeared with a large stone bell floating in front of him. 'Tell them not to let him rampage about, we have enough to worry on.' The clefable left and then soon came back with the normals and one huge jigglypuff. There was an earth-shattering quake as the rock, ground and steel pokemon came as one. Mew thought to himself that leaves the hardest three to manage. A green flame flew up out of another gate as if answering Mew and there stood the dragons, led by a dragonite eight stories tall. Mew looked genuinely surprised, he had never believed that this one would bother to do anything anymore. To the dragonite he said 'You have never come by any call, I had thought you had left us entirely.'  
"No, I merely decided that unless there was a great need, I would stay out. As it is, I guess I am needed here." Nothing more was said and they watched the other two portals. Mewtwo stepped over and asked 'Why are those two inactive for so long and looked at so expectantly by everyone?'  
Mew looked over and said 'Those are the dark and ghost portals, we are not sure if the dark ones will come and if the ghost gate opens we know that the doom pokemon are indeed upon us.'  
Just then, darkfire engulfed one of the gates and the dark pokemon appeared. Many of the others were surprised until they realized that though the dark ones had a type link to the doomed ones, there was no other common link. Finally, the room darkened and the last gate became active. Inside, the ghosts started to appear and leading them was a spectral articuno. Mew said over to Mewtwo 'This is why we are so anxious, you now behold the only legend ever to die. This articuno was slain by the doom pokemon, and the only way she could take shape is if their magic is again present'. Mew then teleported all of them to the site of resurrection and Mewthree followed.

The strangers at the temples' door were identical in each case, and the two trainers were hit by the duality of all of this. The people who had just come were a man in armor that was comprised of magma, in various stages of cooling and a woman in a dress that made flowing a play on words, it being made of a small waterfall. They were both tall with long hair, the man broad with wild white hair and the woman slender with straight golden hair. The trainers thought they saw others, but they might have just been tricks of the light. They stepped forward and said to the trainers "The two of them have been stuck down there so long, their minds fused. It will be a moment before we can speak to either without having to speak to both." Then to the dooms "We come to invoke your power and are willing to trade much for such things." The doom pokemon just floated there, unmoving. "Damn" the strangers muttered "they can't even cognate, they're so stuck together." It was at that point that the two trainers noticed all their pokemon missing. Unable to account for it they started to ask the two who stood before them. As one, the strangers turned and the man said, "Your pokemon are now part of a large force above the ruins. They do not know exactly what is going on, so they have so far only called their army together, they will not attack yet." The doomed ones then started to move and they floated off the portal and up to the strangers. They then said, "We are free from each other, what is it you seek?"  
"Come out into the central cathedral and we will talk." They all walked out of the temples and into a much larger building. The trainers followed, unable to think of anything else. When they had all entered, the trainers defused themselves and half the strangers disappeared. Doomsday then said, "What is it you seek?"  
"We seek a portal to this plane at these coordinates." Said the woman and handed a parchment to the pokemon.  
"We have this to trade, a world with an entire population ready and willing to sacrifice themselves." The man said.  
"No!" Said Ash.  
"That's mass murder, not to mention evil!" Yelled Misty.  
"It is alright, they want it this way. Will you accept?"  
"Yes," said Doomsay and the planet vanished. The two then held out their hands and started to pull down, a glowing line following their fingers. Then a large hole appeared and they strangers stood at attention.

Begin Flame, from Ethernaut> I knew it was a long shot, believing that my powers were anything close to what was necessary to do this task. What can I say? I'll try anything. That was why I was genuinely surprised when a huge gaping portal appeared behind my chair. Taking no chances, I tied a rope around my waist and tied the other end to the computer desk, if I am pulled all the way, I can just write myself out. I took a breath and stepped through. End Flame>

The pokemon sensed a disturbance.

Ash sensed more than that, as a creature that looked like a mutant human stepped through the gate. The creature looked at the assemblage, Ash and Misty looking absolutely terrified and smiled. "I see what is wrong." He said. Begin Aten-Ra, replacing the word Angel with Image., from Mystery> The strangers and their entourage, which was looking more solid by the second, surrounded the new one and started to glow. They transformed into light and entered the body of the newcomer; he snapped backwards and started to glow too. Eventually the glow died down and a normal looking person stood before them. End Aten-Ra.> The man was tall, slender with a hip length ponytail of white-blonde and small glasses. He wore a robe of green with golden symbols embossed on the fabric and smiled down at them. "It seems that my powers were great enough to receive here. I guess I was lucky that enough power was left in this place for me to open the hole on my side." He said, and then turned to Ash. "I think that a change of pace would be right, about now. Don't want you to miss the fireworks." and at that point, everything froze. Misty noticed a slight glow around his shoulders. Correction, everything except Ash, Misty and the new person.  
"Who are you and why are you here?" Misty got out.  
"Who I am is hard to explain, a guardian of this realm would be accurate enough. Why I am here is that I created this pocket dimension out of a much more mainstream story. This timeline, from the moment you left the stadium the first time you entered the Johto league and lost to now and beyond has been far different from what should have been. I have come now firstly to show you what happens when I don't intercede." At that, a television appeared and I showed them the entire show, including the movies, to present (author's note: Now being late March in 2004).  
"Wow" is all Ash could say and then finally "What happened to the town where I snuck into the forest?"  
"Gone, the addition or subtraction of that place causes a cascade reaction. Of course, it still might have been the way you saw anyway. In our realm, what I showed you is truly a TV show and the writers have obviously been screwing up. The first movie was what really killed their fan base and Hoenn is what got me angry enough to make this area. Anyhoo, I just wanted to show who I was and why I was here, best restart time and let you get on with what is about to occur." He then disappeared and the two took their places again.

"Breaking news" shouted the TV in Delila's living room "there are reports that every pokemon have mysteriously disappeared. A search is being organized, but there are no clues as to how or why they have gone."  
As pokemon army materialized above the revenant city, so did Mewthree, causing quite a stir. 'Bloody hell, don't tell me they're still at it after what the Mewtwo did.' Mew threw at Mewthree.  
'It was Giovanni's last order.'  
'I guess what I did to him wasn't enough. Well, you're here so you'd best make yourself useful and help us gather the pokemon together. You're help would be great, since we need everyone floating above them.' Mewtwo added.  
'Right!'

And the megatype attacks began. (If you want a description of all the attacks here they are: The electric is the thunder cannon, Fire is where they all use fire blast and a haunter and alakazam hold up a paper treated to absorb the fire symbol, they then point the paper at whatever they want hit. Water is where all but one uses hydro pump and a gyarados either shapes it with dragon rage or whirlpool. Grass is where they all but one use solar beam on the last grass type which absorbs and redirects it. Rock is all of them using magnitude and ground adds to them with earthquake. Ghost is a chorus of perish song. Dark is a group night shade. Steel lets out a giant screech. Psychic is a psybeam that is all aimed at one psyduck, which has a good ability towards redirecting, said psybeam, though some psychics will hang back and shape the type attacks together. Dragons use hyperbeam. Normal is the clefable's version of metronome. Flying uses a razor whirlwind. Bug comes in with spore poison fires off toxics and fighting uses tri attack.)  
As the pokemon got ready to strike with everything they had, the two doom pokemon came out and started work on their ultimate move, darkening, which would make sure the attacks and attackers would fail. Noticing that the enormous jigglypuff was free, they called on their ancient minions, a spoon and a cylinder appeared, joining to summon their alakazam and Gengar. The trainers walked out to watch, knowing that now there was nothing to do but watch. The types then fired their attacks, aiming them at...Illuminorb? The trainers were confused now.  
The pokemon weren't, though and the psychic types made sure to correct any drift in aim. The attack hit illuminorb squarely and it erupted into a massive bull made of the energy unleashed by the others. It started to gallop down towards the doomed ones.  
Meanwhile... "I can't believe we got written out of the best part!" a James yelled.  
"Are we to stand for this?" the other shouted.  
"Let's join the twerps and defend our right to live and steal." a Jesse exclaimed. And with that, the Rockets blasted off, possibly for the last time.  
It was too late that Mew realized that only Mewtwo and Mewthree could keep control of the attack if darkening were to hit it. He silently cursed his shortsightedness at an obvious problem. A dark attack will neutralize a psychic and only dark psi can withstand that. Mew was elated when the bull charged and crashed into the revenants, but was shocked to see a dark dome blocking their attacker from reaching the two fully. All four pokemon inside were chanting and slowly, the dome expanded. At that point, the attackers needed no orders as they tried to reinforce illuminorb and their one chance. A bright light appeared above all of them and a voice said, "I tire of this fight, there are others to worry about." The guardian was floating above them with a black and yellow band hanging on his neck, down to his chest. A nimbus of light was at the end and before they could look down again, the dark bubble burst. The revenants got the full force and their minions were banished.  
Ash and Misty went over to the fallen pokemon and were met by the guardian. He handed them two pokeballs and said, "Do it." Ash inspected the ball a moment and said "This is a GS, where did you–"  
"Must you ask?" At that, they threw the balls and the doomed ones put up no fight. Mew rushed over and sent 'We must be careful, I've set up a shield around you two, and Mewtwo and I am going to remove the evil from them.'  
'I thought they were evil.' Ash fired back.  
'They're so consumed, that may be all that is left, but they were pokemon and I am going to try.' With that last message, mew took both balls and runes sprang up. The balls opened to reveal the dooms in a comatose state, but still floating upright. In moments, a dark haze was coming out of the two of them and soon, it blackened the already dark clouds that were hanging over. It probed the shield and then raced off. 'Now, we must chase and destroy evil. But before that, you ought to meet the last of a dying and for millennia, dead breed. The type one and two magic pokemon.' Mew gestured towards the doom pokemon, who were starting to transform. Doomsday's cloak was lengthening, and finally reached the ground, turning pink with gold. Arms grew out of what was once nothing and grasped the hood, pulling it back to reveal...a male human face? Ash was about to ask a question about that, but doomsay started. The transformation in it was far more graphic, since it was without covering, sufficed to say that it turned into a woman with a similar robe. Both pulled their hoods off completely to reveal dark hair, though the woman had a reddish tinge to it. The sky had cleared. They stretched and the man said, "What on earth have I been drinking? Oh yeah, I was possessed by dark powers. Hi, Mew, how long were we down there?" 'Ten thousand years, give or take a century.'  
"That explains the cramp."  
The woman, who was looking younger by the second, turned to the trainers, smiled and said "Hey Ash, Hey Misty." She then yawned, sighed and said "I wish I could get some sleep, but I assume we have to go and blow up that dark power before it fortifies more than it already has."  
The guy looked up and saw the guardian lying in a hammock attached to nothing, reading a book. "Oh dear me, a pan-dimensional superbeing, and I haven't even swept the sacrificial altar." The Guardian looked annoyed and yelled, "I'm not that kind of God." The trainers were standing, agape at all this and Mew decided to illuminate them as to what was going on. 'In the days when they were not possessed by evil, they were great sorcerers. They were of type magic, a type they shared with other pokemon that later went to other types when I sealed them and most of this world's mana away. They were, of course, legends and so almost indestructible. But that didn't mean they were incorruptible. They started trying necromancy as a new venue for their powers and it consumed them, poisoning their bodies and minds and rotting them into liches. They tried to destroy the earth and I was forced to seal them in its core magically. In the process, they cursed my firstborn, which is why I never procreated until Mewtwo, and mortally wounded an articuno.' At this point both gasped.  
"But that's supposed to be impossible." Misty whispered.  
'That was how great their power was and still is.'  
"But why did they greet us by name?"  
'They do keep tabs on their descendants'  
"We're directly related to them?"  
'Pretty much. Don't worry, though, it was ten thousand years ago, I doubt anyone would accuse you two of marrying relatives.'  
"Well" Ash said slyly "legally, you are my mom, daughter, wife and sister."  
Misty smiled and said, "It goes both ways."  
'We'd best be off now, you will find that the magic you already are capable of has been augmented and increased. You can fly pretty easily.'  
"Neat" And with that last sentiment, they flew towards their final battle versus evil. "Where is it located now?" Misty yelled over the sound of air rushing past.  
'In Hoenn, somewhere called Dewford Island.'


	3. Plan of Attacks

The barrier weakens further  
By Saliaven Chronotis  
Part 3 

Plan of attacks Start Citadel, from Ethernaut>  
As they neared the site of darkness, the sky started to blacken and they noticed that there was a barrier of water between them and the island. What looked like a giant burst of dragon rage blocked their way. The pokemon army made quick work of it, though it took a great many dragonairres to get control of it, and reached the island. When they got there, they saw a giant citadel, with dark energy bursting out of a generator at the top and causing the sky to darken further. They tried to get closer, but it was shielded, so they did the only thing they could. They attacked.  
Pause>

Start Citadel, from Ethernaut> As they neared the site of darkness, the sky started to blacken and they noticed that there was a barrier of water between them and the island. What looked like a giant burst of dragon rage blocked their way. The pokemon army made quick work of it, though it took a great many dragonairres to get control of it, and reached the island. When they got there, they saw a giant citadel, with dark energy bursting out of a generator at the top and causing the sky to darken further. They tried to get closer, but it was shielded, so they did the only thing they could. They attacked. Pause> 

There was a dull glow as molecules rearranged...Duplica smiled. Sometimes the usual tricks (what Mewtwo called fractal) weren't enough for the mistress of transformations. It was times like now that made her glad of the synthesizer, a method so perfect that Brock couldn't see through it with X-Ray vision, she shuddered at the thought of Brock with that ability. Mewtwo had been impressed when she built it and though it could affect a pokemon transformation, even it had limits. Ash and Misty had never known that through most of their travels since they first helped her train her ditto, she had been watching. Many people they had met had been her. The synthesizer could never do pikachu, she needed Mewtwo for that, and trying to impersonate one of the two trainers had become impossible when they came into their powers. She cursed Mewtwo for that. She sighed in contentment as she eased the zipper up, feeling the tingling that meant the machines creation worked properly. Just as she was about to finish, a purple light enveloped her, Mewtwo was agitated, she could tell. All she heard was 'stop screwing around with your machines, strange evils are afoot' and she was in normal attire. She took one last, longing, look at her pride and joy as she dematerialized.  
Resume>

This megatype attack, though, included the magic type. This attack consisted of the two trainers, the two sorcerers and Mewtwo making a pentagram, firing in tandem every spell they could think of, Ash and Misty just adding power. Just as they thought they were weakening the shield, the doors to the dark citadel opened, lowering the shield and Giovanni stepped out. Mewtwo was enraged, but then he saw Giovanni beckon and a shadow came out of Mewtwo and took form, standing beside the old boss rocket. Giovanni spoke, finally, saying, "I have been freed and you shall all suffer for what you have done to me." The shadow took flight again, but Mewtwo was as fast and battled it mercilessly. Giovanni laughed and said "What of me? Is there anyone who will face me?" Ash started towards him, but was too late. Someone else was challenging Boss Rocket.  
"Prepare for trouble"  
"And make in quadruple.  
"To protect the worlds from devastation"  
"To unite all peoples within our nations"  
"To denounce the evils of truth and love"  
"To extend our reaches to the stars above"  
"Jesses"  
"Jameses"  
"Team Rockets blast off at the speed of light"  
"Surrender now or prepare to fight"  
"That's right"  
"What are you incompetents doing? As the head of Team Rocket, I order–"  
"Your orders are meaningless." Jessie said as a fleet of balloons landed "We six command Team Rocket, Magma and Aqua. Your presence is no longer required. And Ash, we brought some friends that may be of service" Without another word, all of the three teams attacked the citadel and Boss Rocket.  
"What did she mean–?" was all Ash could say before being interrupted.  
"Hey Ashy-boy" said a voice both familiar and unfamiliar.  
"Duplica! ... Gary! Why is one eye gold like that? And what's up with the formal medieval attire?"  
The guardian flew down and said, "I'll be having with none of this, the barriers may be weakened, but there are limits." There was a flash and the normal Gary was there.  
"And more than just him." Said Brock as Ash saw every trainer, breeder and others who work with pokemon approaching. "We can't let you two have all the fun, now can we?" put in Oak.  
"Yeah, baby sister. We can't be, like, relegated to the back seat that easily," the sensationals added.  
"Oh my" exclaimed Duplica "Mewtwo could use some help." and she fused.  
'What are you doing fusing now?' thought Mewtwo.  
'Adding. The shadow pokemon will have some trouble fighting you now that I'm adding some unpredictable habits to your fighting.' Duplictwo started to gain ground on shadetwo. End Citadel>  
Eventually, Giovanni and the last evil of Mewtwo fell before unrelenting attacks and both were imprisoned again. Duplica diffused from Mewtwo, audibly panting. "That was both awesome and tiring, I enjoyed fighting them." The gates opened and the army rushed towards it. 'Wait!' projected mew 'we must be cautious; there isn't enough room in there for all of us. Besides, we may need the main force out here to attack and destroy it from the outside if we can't find anything inside worth finding. Mewthree, you command the forces out here. Me, Ash, Misty, Mewtwo, Blaze and Vapor will go in. We need magic for what's in there.' They agreed and the two new mewthrees that had joined helped out the one that was always there. Mew had decided not to pursue the subject of three completely different incarnations of the same pokemon yet. (If you wonder, it's because the visit Mewthree paid was to set the cloning machines to randomized chromosome combos and overdrive, creating more and more mewthrees) The five opened the gates and entered, with the guardian following a couple of minutes later. What they found was a main hall with four offshoots and a giant gate and the end. Blaze looked around a moment and said "I recall this now, it's a recreation of our castle. These four rooms will house our magic supplies, which we may need. Come on!" With that, they rushed into the closest room. "Yes, I see!" said Vapor "this should be the area where we kept artifacts we had found." They looked at the various dusty items and picked out several. "These should do the trick nicely. A few items that will cause mayhem and destruction to the forces of evil." The next room looked like a library and Blaze said "to use this room would take too long, study is required to use these spells." The next to last held newer looking items and it was explained that these were invented during the sorcerer's times. Some were taken with as well. The last room held jars and what looked like harmless trinkets until better examined. Blaze and Vapor yelled when they saw this and started to atomize the contents of the room. 'By this show, I would wager that this is their necromancy' mew said to the others. They went on to the end of the hall and the huge doors, finding the guardian in front. "From here on, none will recognize what you see. To get to what you seek in here, you must face your greatest fear. Mewtwo, Blaze and Vapor are exempt because the citadel has already done that for them. The rest must pass the challenge." At that, the guardian himself entered. "Is it safe?" Ash said. Everyone fell over in disbelief.  
"Has anything been safe around here?" yelled Misty.  
"No."  
"Then I can assure you this won't be too much fun either." The others entered, all disappearing except Mewtwo who merely passed through the doors.  
All challenges occur simultaneously.  
Ash walked through the doors and into a chamber. "I wonder what will happen here." the echoes bounced around and around. Finally, after what seemed forever, he heard footsteps and Misty materialized in the room. "Was all this was a test of patience? Have you passed your fear?"  
"Yes, and it has enlightened me, I am breaking up and taking pikachu with me."  
"What? Why? Pikachu?" Ash spluttered.  
"I realized you were an arrogant young boy who will never be a master. Pikachu agrees."  
"Pika" the pokemon said coldly.  
"I can't just let you go." And then he remembered the guardian's words.  
"This is my fear, and what am I to do about it."  
"Accept, as I have."  
"That is not the answer, we both know even I, and especially I won't accept a thing like this." And the walls vanished as Ash appeared on the other side.  
Misty faced a similar test, but involving Ash setting a gyarados on her when she tried to reason with him.  
Mew floated into his room. 'Anyone about?' he mentally sent, minds don't echo. Soon after several voices said "YES!" and the necrorevenant pokemon along with Mewtwo and Giovanni appeared. 'I cleansed you and imprisoned you!'  
"We escaped." Giovanni said simply.  
'Giovanni never says anything simply, you're an illusion' Giovanni vanished.  
"I made him, I have realized the dark side is more promising." Said Mewtwo. "I also revived the darkness in these two."  
'If this is the best the citadel can throw, I am embarrassed at it. For one thing, M2 wants the rule the world and second, the darkness cannot be revived by one sorcerer without special spells that M2 couldn't possibly have.' Mew vanished.  
The guardian knew that four challenges were to come his way, and what they were. It didn't stop him from having trouble. The first room had a door at the end and guarding it was a teenage girl with lower spectrum hair. "You can't go in there. Come with me and my friends to a party instead." She said.  
"No. Go from here and never return to my mind."  
"I hate you!" she screamed.  
The guardian was very annoyed by this time and threw her across the room, walked through the door and sealed it. The next door was being guarded by a middle to late aged man. He said nothing as the guardian passed other than "it's a mistake."  
The next door had a woman of similar age that said, "come with me, and your mind will be pure."  
"Purely nothing." said the guardian as he passed.  
The last door was mobbed by a group of boys in their mid teens. There was one standing away, an Asian who said. "Need some help?"  
"With these, I think I do." They merged and the guardian's keychain glowed with even more might as he incanted. One tried to merge while others tried to take his power from him. He blew them all back to the abyss from whence they came. He disappeared through the door.  
Begin Winter Born.> They all materialized at about the same time. The two trainers looked at each other's face and turned away. They both had tears streaming down their faces and Vapor said "I understand" incanted and they felt like the strain had lifted. Looking around, they were in a room filled with dark purple crystals. "In these rest all the different evils of the world. Destroying the citadel would cut off their power, but they would remain. We must first drain all their power into one crystal and then destroy the citadel. The one would be without power and it would implode from the strain." the guardian said this and started picking up the crystals and attaching them to niches in the surface of a large one in the center. "Help me, and we may all take part in this great occasion."  
'I believe him' was all Mew had to say to bring them all to the aid of their new friend. When all the crystals were connected, the guardian drew a symbol on the large crystal and all the others became clear as it darkened.  
'Now, I shall destroy it!' Mewtwo projected.  
"No!" said the guardian, but it was too late. Mewtwo fired psi energy at the crystal and was rewarded by a field of dark energy enveloping him, forcing him to his knees. It went further, as Mewtwo's body started to burn.  
"We must do something," said Blaze and he made to start a spell.  
"No" guardian said exasperatedly "this is his lesson to learn." Eventually, the energy dissipated and Mewtwo was left, googly eyed, on the floor.  
"I think he's dead" whispered Misty. End Winter Born>  
"No reason to shirk his duty" the guardian said, matter-of-factly. There was a burst of golden light and Mewtwo was back on his feet. "Lets have no more of this. We must leave now and destroy this pit of despair." He opened a door in the ceiling and they floated up to join the rest of the army.  
"How do we destroy it? It has deflected everything we throw at it." A Mewthree said.  
"Think about it. It is darkness, what attack do you all know that will work on that?" the guardian said slyly.  
"Flash!" yelled Ash.  
"Right first time. Now here we go FINAL FLASH" and they all released a blinding burst of light causing permanoon for quite some time. The citadel crumbled and disintegrated, the crystal blew up and the energy started to escape. "Don't let any get away! Neutralize all the energy that wasn't taken out by our last flash with this next one." They fired again and all the darkness that wasn't destroyed the first time evaporated into nothing.


	4. New Beginnings and Trade Secrets

The barrier weakens further  
By Saliaven Chronotis  
Part 4 

Epilogue: New beginnings and trade secrets

They stood, surveying the rubble from the citadel. Finally, Ash said what they'd all been thinking, "what now?"  
"I think its time that we take care of the matter of what the outside world is thinking now that all pokemon and pokemon trainers have been gone for about two days." The guardian said, standing up and stretching.  
"You know, you never told us what to call you."  
"Oh, I don't know. I guess that for now, Saliaven will do."  
'I think' Mew said 'that a parade back in full armor would befit a victory like this.' At that point, Celibi's portal opened and he flew out.  
"Reporting that there is no point at which Hoenn is worth much."  
"I could have told you that, and in fact I was just about to finish this place off." Saliaven said. "I think that it is time to get rid of the parts of this area that are bad, which means about ninety percent." The region began to sink into the water. "Don't worry, the ones that belong here will survive and make it to the twin regions." A road appeared over the water, spanning from their quickly diminishing land base to Kanto. "But before that, I think I will open a stand for those who want to look their most splendiferous." A wooden lemonade stand flashed into existence and he was wearing a suit of full armor with metal magic wands (Toadstool style) attached. The various people and pokemon came to get their preferred styles, the sorcerers taking old style arcane, Mewtwo with his psi armor, Ash taking cyber armor, Misty with swirling waters, and so on until they all had what they wanted to wear. Start Return.> They then raised the standard of the master ball and began their march back to Pallet. On the way, various members got off to go to their hometowns, but in the end it was a sizable army that ended in Pallet. The people were expecting them and the population of the town was there to greet the incoming heroes. When Blaze and Vapor saw Professor Oak, they gaped and then ran to him. "My liege, how are you still living?" Blaze gasped.  
Professor Oak looked embarrassed. "Lets not discuss this here."  
But Delila was too quick and asked, "What do you mean by that?"  
"Well, ummm." Blaze muttered.  
"It's alright, I knew one day I'd have to explain this. I come from the same time period as they do. In fact, I am their lord. I was a greater sorcerer but preferred not to get caught up in being a pokemon, so I went into studying them. After these millennia, I have learned as much as is possible and have found that the high magic concentration I had managed to keep me alive."  
"I can see why you never told anyone about this, but how'd you manage to keep Gary your grandson?"  
"Luck, mostly."  
Vapor interjected finally ending an awkward moment by saying "There is something else, come with me." She moved off in the direction of the ruins they were resurrected from. On arriving at the edge she said, "I could use some help with this." Blaze and Mew nodded, and they all started to incant. Soon, there was a rumble and large buildings started to rise out of the ground and soon enough, a city had emerged where the ruins once were. End Return.> "This is where we once lived. It is the city for magicians and their families. Take a good look at the residential area." She pointed at an area. They looked in amazement at the buildings on the way but were truly amazed at the houses. One had a tree, the other a lily and another with a pokeball. "You were all once part of this city." Team Rocket had been following and was interested with a house a bit further off, sporting a single rose sitting diagonally in relation to the walls. "Is that what I think it is?" Meowth said. Blaze, who was behind them most of the time said "Yes, Team Rocket was also here, you were an order once known as the Elite Guard, you kept watch to make sure pokemon were treated well and that the city was safe. You had a special magic known as Royal Assault. Considering that evil and nastiness is gone, your current job is outdated, we welcome you back if you wish to take your former positions."  
TR agreed and quickly hurried into their sector to get the job going. Mew then said "Now that magic is back, all pokemon who wish it may take it as a subtype along with an element or two. Darkness can be taken, but I must insist that it be taken up with me and the proper safeguards put in place on anyone who wishes this. All other types can be taken freely and learned here at the magic city. May others like it come into being soon."

Authors Note: Whew! This took so long. There will be more, but this pretty much gets me where I wanted to go. I think that before that, I will start fixing this thing up and adding some new jokes. I would like to thank the Cruxshadows as my inspiration for the latest saga. If you actually know who they are, Ethernaught and Wishfire are where you will want to go to find what I listened to during this time. Flame, Citadel, Return, Binary and Seraphs especially. For the first dimension change story, go to the one about introspection. For the journey of Mewtwo, go to waiting to leave. For me, go to the Album Mystery of the Whisper, the song Aten-Ra (it should be noted that you shouldn't trust them for history. Names are good, but Aten is nothing and Ra is all, the song was about the time of Atenhotep, a maniac pharaoh who turned his back on the true way. His son Tut-Ankh-Amon, once Tut-Ankh-Aton fixed things when Atenhotep died.) And in Ethernaut where you will find my idea of how things have become in After All. For the way darkness infused the revenants, go to Carnival in Wishfire.


End file.
